Bundle of Joy
by BlackWidow101
Summary: AJ and Punk are happily married and are expecting their first child. Everything should be fine...but it isn't. Punk is worried about having a child. Can AJ talk some sense into him? Will their relationship survive? A continuation of the one-shot "They Don't Know About Us" by Stefani Austin. Read that first!


**Hey there again! Aren't you getting sick of me writing AJPunk? Well I just can't stop! Warning: this is an continuation of the one-shot "They Don't Know About Us" by Stefani Austin. I highly recommend you read that before reading this. This story will still be here when you get back, so no worries! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Punk stared out the window of his little Chicago home. Running a finger through his hair, he sighed. The rain shot down from the sky like missiles. He was just waiting. Waiting for the news that may or may not change his life forever.

AJ may be pregnant. Punk remembered the night perfectly. The two had gotten home from a fancy dinner date, and AJ was feeling quite horny. Why, Punk had yet to figure out. In the end, Punk gave in to her demands and the two had fun that night-unprotected fun. Eventually, AJ had begun to get signs of pregnancy. But when she threw up this morning, that was when they decided to finally take the test.

Punk should've been happy. He was more likely than not about to start a family with the woman he loved. But he wasn't happy.

"Punkie bear!" A smile slowly crossed his lips. He turned and stared at AJ, his wife and the love of his life. Her smile was ear to ear, and Punk knew why she was happy. "The results came back positive. I'm pregnant!"

Punk tried his best to be just as ecstatic as she was, but he was positive that she saw right through that. "Baby, what's wrong?" Punk couldn't answer. "Are you not happy?"

"No!" Punk said, and AJ's smile dropped. "That's not what I meant! I am happy. It's just...I'n scared."

Now AJ was confused. "Scared?" Punk nodded. "Why?"

"Because," sighed Punk. He tried to continue, but he just couldn't. He knew what he was about to disappoint and hurt AJ. So he did something he did often.

He ran.

"Punk!" called AJ. but Punk raced into his room and slammed the door shut. He leaned against the shut door, cursing himself out for being such a coward. Just when AJ needed him most, he ran away from her. She was probably standing there, speechless because of his actions and pregnant because of his ignorance.

"Punk?" There was a faint knock at the door. "Baby?" AJ called, "Please talk to me. Maybe I can help you." With a sigh, Punk opened the door and let his wife in. "Now why are you scared?"

"I'm scared I'm not going to be a good father." AJ was speechless. She stared at her husband and the father of her unborn child...the child he didn't want.

"Aww," sighed AJ, stepping towards him. Punk only stepped away. "Punkers!"

"You don't understand!" Punk exclaimed, "I didn't have a family growing up! My father was a drunk, an alcoholic who didn't give a damn about me! I've always wanted a family...but that fear of being like him always stopped me." Punk flopped onto the bed, sinking into the sheets.

AJ took a seat next to him and placed a tiny warm hand on his thigh. "Listen to me. You don't think I'm scared either? I grew up homeless.I lived in cars and hotels. I made a vow to myself to not have a child until I found a home and a loving man. I have both of those things now...don't I?"

Punk smiled. "Yeah you do." He planted a sweet kiss on AJ's lips. "Thanks for talking some sense into me. You're right. I'm sorry for being so selfish." The couple shared a warm embrace. Punk stroked her hair as he whispered into her ear, "I love you."

AJ's bright smile returned. "I love you too."

* * *

AJ released a scream so loud that Punk was positive the entire hospital heard. "Come on sweetheart," encouraged Punk, "Just a few more pushes and out little bundle of joy will be out!"

"I can see the head," said the doctor, "Push!" AJ did as she was told. With one mighty push, the doctor was clutching the fragile newborn baby. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Brooks. You have given birth to a healthy baby girl."

The doctor placed the crying baby into AJ's waiting arms. " Look at her," AJ cooed, smiling. "She's so precious!"

"Our little bundle of joy," sighed Punk, "She's beautiful. But what are we gonna name it?"

"How about Joy?" AJ suggested, "Since you're always calling her a bundle of joy."

"I love it," Punk said with a smile, "Joy's middle name could be Olive." AJ cocked an eyebrow. "What! I figured you wanted to throw in something weird and cute!"

"Joy Olive Brooks," said AJ, trying the name out for size. "I love it. Do you love it, Joy?" The baby seemingly smiled, making everyone's heart melt. "Joy Olive Brooks it is."

* * *

The two sat in the couch a few years later. Joy was three years old, and was everything the two expected she would be. She copied most of her looks from AJ. She had flowing brown hair, perfect tan skin and youthful features. However, she had Punk's dark green eyes and a mixture of her parents personality. She was sweet and bubbly, yet loud and was wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"Thank God she's sleep," sighed AJ, who was worn out from a long day of caring for her child.

"No kidding," agreed Punk. He turned to her and smiled. "We knew the risks, and we took them anyway. And besides, I love Joy."

"I love her too," said AJ, "But she's so exhausting!"

Punk rolled his eyes. "This is all your fault," he teased.

"How is it my fault?" AJ asked.

"It's your fault because you're so damn irresistible," responded Punk, pulling AJ in for a passionate kiss.

"This time," said AJ, "It's gonna be you're fault."

**So, how'd I do? Did you like it? I hope you did! And I apologize if their are any mistakes. I typed all of this on my iPod Touch, and auto-correct is truly awful! Anywho, bye!**

**BlackWidow101**


End file.
